legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 February 2013
11:56 Thats what I do 11:56 its very effective 11:58 I prefer solid earth an unbind wind. 11:59 Maybe that's why I'm in the lack of effectiveness 11:59 Well technacly I use social terms not fire or water but its a saying 12:00 I don't mean it literary too. 12:01 Oh I thought nyou did 12:03 In these terms, earth is too passive to actually do anything, and the wind is not strong enough to push things forward. 12:05 I dissagree 12:05 The earth causes earth quakes which cause tsunamis and the earth provided volcanic eruptions 12:05 if you had seen a volcanic eruption you would fear the earth 12:06 of couse Ive only seen smaller ones 12:06 but I still fear the earth 12:08 Heya 12:08 Hi there! 12:09 hia 12:09 Long time no see Brigsbuilding 12:10 Of course it has power, everything has it's power. And because it's late and I have no better arguments right now, I'll better leave now. 12:10 Bye! 12:10 bey 12:29 hi 12:29 Does anyone have any more infomation about the funcom MMO? 12:29 And Hello. 12:29 nope 12:29 Is there any planned release date? 12:30 Hello guys. 12:30 Hey. 12:30 hi 12:30 Nice new Chat system. 12:31 its not knew 12:31 Its been the same for like a year 12:31 It opened it up in my browser this time. All the previous times, it opened it in a new window. 12:31 afk 12:34 hi 12:35 @Zeroplop:2014 according to this link http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Minifigures_MMO 12:41 Cool Eh 12:48 IT WORKS IT WORKS HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 12:49 What works? 12:57 hello 01:00 Hello 01:01 whats up? 01:04 Nothing much, you? 01:04 01:05 hmm 01:06 nothing really 01:06 polt!!!!!1 01:06 111 01:06 111! 01:07 hey there buddy 01:07 bey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:07 01:07 Bey... 01:07 noooo 01:07 !!!!! 01:08 oh what sorrows! 01:08 chip! 01:08 Hello. 01:08 hey there lil feller 01:09 Feller? Where is said feller? 01:09 you is said feller 01:09 Are you implying that I am a lumberjack? 01:10 why certainly. 01:10 you are like a beaver 01:11 No, I'm not. I am a stegosaurus. 01:13 Hello, HBB. 01:13 Hello Parking Meter 01:13 brb. dinner 01:14 Hey Chip. 01:15 Hello, Toad. 01:15 How's it going? 01:15 Meh. How goes it for you? 01:16 Not too bad. 01:17 Hey, I'll be back in a few minutes. Going to go on a walk. 01:18 Okay, have fun. 01:18 Don't run into trees. 01:18 Haha, I'll do my best. 01:18 Seeya. 01:24 .-. 01:24 dangit 01:24 cant change my skin right now 01:24 Use the force, young Jedi master. 01:26 xD 01:30 chip why do you like star wars so much? 01:30 I don't know. 01:31 01:40 back 01:40 and ready to party 01:42 Welcome back, Edawg 01:42 01:43 Hello, Mythrun. 01:43 hi mythrun 01:46 I'm back. 01:46 Welcome back, Toad. 01:46 Thanks, Chip. 01:46 hey toad 01:46 Hey Dawg 01:51 so.... 01:51 whats happening? 01:52 Besides a dead chat, nothing much. 01:53 interesting 01:53 the lego wiki chat has folks 01:53 but i dont belong there 02:17 I have to go for a bit, seeya later guys. 02:17 That face came out wrong. 04:25 Hello? 05:42 oh, hello 09:07 WOO HOO! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/31313_Mindstorms_EV3 09:07 new Mindstorms! 09:07 Old news. 09:07 I know 09:08 I never new it would be called Mindstorms EV3, I thought it would be Mindstorms NXT 3.0 09:08 so I didnt know what I was meant to be searching 09:09 I like his afro 09:23 like the photos I added? Mythran#Gallery 09:48 Um, do you know how to add music to your User page using YTMusicPLayer template? 09:50 no wait I have done it 09:56 What was your favourite LU world Mythrun? 10:42 Welcome back, Lost. 10:43 uggg steams down. 11:34 hoa 11:36 afk yogscast 11:43 hi 11:44 Hello, Polturgighst. 11:49 hi 11:49 bey 2013 02 14